Chance Meeting
by darkpassion89
Summary: Prequel to You Know How To Pick Em. Dean meets a mysterious girl in a bar but he doesn't make the impression he was expecting. But what happens when they meet later? DeanxOC
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I'll say this once I do not own supernatural because if I did Dean would be in y bed now and neither the show or this story would be made.

A/N: ok so for those of you who know my one piece of work up here at all. this is the prequal to it. this is how they met and basically all the important events leading up 2 my other story. for those of you u r new to my writing it's ok u can go ahead and read the other one because at this point they will be going up simultaniously. i am still working on my other 1 so don't fret. i hopefully will be posting soon. but i have finals and then my 18th b-day is also next wednsday so we'll see. but enjoy. and please press the little button at the bottom left hand corner /c we all know reviews make me happy. : )

Dean sighed as he leaned on the bar. Despite having gotten more than a few numbers from some very good looking ladies, he was bored. None of the women had truly peaked his interest enough to sleep with them. As he looked around he noticed the commotion over at the pool tables, one in particular. He walked over to find a woman about his age taking a shot at the eight ball and sinking it in.

"Pay up hun," she said holding out her hand to a man who looked extremely disappointed and angry.

She was blonde, which was a plus, she wore a black t-shirt, and lightly faded jeans that had various old stains and frayed cuts. Despite her slightly grungy appearance the jeans and tee gave him a nice look at her body. She wasn't a stick, instead she had good curves that included good sized breasts and a good looking ass.

Dean nudged the guy next to him, "What's with her?"

"She's been cleaning house all night," the man answered.

"Is she from around here?"

The man shook his head.

"Next victim," she called out moving to set up the table again.

"I wouldn't call myself a victim," a deep voice purred.

"You aren't the first to say that," she said rising and finally looking at who spoke.

She was pleasantly surprised to find a very good looking guy in front of her. He had brown hair, hazel eyes, and from what she could tell a good build under all the layers. He was also tall, judging from her five foot five inch height he had to be around six feet. But knowing her taste in men he was bound to be an asshole.

The man smiled, "So before we start the game maybe we should start with names."

"I don't give a name without getting one," she said racking up the pool balls.

He laughed, "I'm Dean."

"D," she answered simply. "Now down to business."

"That's it?"

"For my name yes," she said. "I'll let you set the wager...Dean."

Dean was now intrigued by her bluntness. And from how close he was he saw the most amazing pair of light green eyes which shone with slight irritation.

"Fifty," he said getting a pool stick from the wall.

"Oh you're cheap," she scoffed.

"I'm cheap?" he laughed.

"Fuck yeah," she said moving to set the white ball in its standard place. "I've made...well I wouldn't know since I haven't counted it yet." At this point she cracked a smile. "But...I want at least a hundred from your sorry ass."

"My sorry ass?"

"What's with the echo in here?"

"Alright," he said reluctantly. "A hundred but only if I break."

"I was going to suggest it," she smirked going around him.

He carefully watched her swinging hips as she went to the opposite side of the table. During the game Dean attempted to make casual conversation but she was not having it. And he gave up his attempts once he saw that he was going to lose. Finally she sank the eight ball in.

She smiled, "Good thing you didn't bet cheap."

"No," he said digging out the money, slowly. "You made me bet more."

"I didn't make you do anything hun," she pointed out snatching the money out of his hand. "I suggested an amount and you agreed. And now I think I'm done with this game for the night."

"How about you buy me a drink?" Dean smiled.

"How bout you buy yourself one?" she countered. "And if you feel oh so compelled, buy me one since you want to talk to me so badly?"

"Done," he said following her to a pair of stools at the bar. "So what brings you here?"

"Business," she stated simply as her drink was placed in front of her. "You?"

"Same. What kind of business?"

"Public relations," she answered taking a sip. "Although this was a little different from what I normally do."

"Really, how so?"

"None of your business," she quipped.

"How long are you in town for?"

"Tonight's my last night," she stated then glanced at her watch. "I have to go." She took another sip of her drink. "Thanks for the beer."

"Wait!"

She turned sharply putting a hand on her hip, "Hun you better hurry the fuck up if you got something to say to me."

Dean smiled, "How about I get your number?"

"No," she said quickly before rushing out the door and Dean soon after.

He stayed far enough behind her so she wouldn't notice him. He saw her stop at what he could only assume was her car and whip out a phone. As she talked she went around to her trunk and began rummaging around. And Dean being curious got closer not paying attention to his proximity.

"Alright," she said. "Talk to you later."

Dean leaned on a nearby electrical pole just watching her, or actually watching her ass. He was staring so intently that he didn't notice until the last second that she had turned on him throwing a knife. It hit about an inch from where his arm had rested on the pole.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," he said holding up his hands as she withdrew another.

"What the fuck are you following me for?" she demanded.

"Ok first put the knife down," he said easing her hand down.

She grabbed his wrist and pinned it to the pole, "You better answer me before your hand and my knife become one."

"Look," he began. "I just wanted to come out here and talk to you. Now I got a question. Why do you have such a nice piece of equipment?"

"That's none of your fucking business Dean," she snapped releasing him and heading towards her car.

Dean followed her automatically, "Ok, wait a second." He then caught a glimpse of some of the papers in the passenger seat of her car. "What are those?"

"Like I told you earlier," she said coldly. "None of your fucking business."

Dean smiled to himself, "Now I'm gonna go out on a limb here. But I don't think you're here for public relations?"

"It's a different kind of public relations," she said forcing a smile before sliding into the front seat.

As she did Dean followed her and grabbed the papers next to her. She tried to get them back but Dean moved away and into the light from the street lamp nearby. He saw copies of older articles referring to a murder in the town and newer pictures of a house depicted in the article. Now it clicked.

"I can't believe it," he laughed slowly turning around only to be met by the angry blonde smacking his head and snatching back the papers. "You're a hunter."

"What?" she asked turning.

"I heard about all those mysterious deaths in that house you got a picture of," he said and watched her toss the papers back in the car. "I was looking into that case myself."

She turned to face him studying his face to gauge whether or not he was lying, "You were?"

"I haven't been able to get all the information about it but I think it's probably a spirit of some sort," he added.

She started laughing, "You've got to be kidding."

Dean raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Out of all the places in all the world I had to run into a hunter trying to pick me up," she smiled very amused about the whole situation. "And by the way I've been on this case for about a day and I've figured out that it's a little more than just a spirit hun."

"Ok so tell me what it is then."

"How bout I go do my job?" she countered getting into the drivers seat.

"I could help," he offered leaning in the open door.

"Does the word no mean anything to you?"

He smiled, "From you it's more like an invitation."

"Let me school you in how to interact with me Dean," she began. "What you're doing right now is not gonna fly with me. In fact it pisses me off and you've already gotten a glimpse of what I could do to you." She smiled. "So do get my drift on the meaning of no?"

"Sure do," he responded slightly deflated.

"Great," she grinned. "Thanks for the game and the drink. Now I have to get my ass in gear."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: i don't own supernatural b/c dean's fine ass would be mine and sadly that is not true.

A/N: alright took me a while but i did it. aother update. the last couple weeks have been hectic w/ finals (or rather midterms) then my 18th b-day (along w/ report cards) the week after and my moms last fri. and 2day was the super bowl. i am from chi-town (chiago 4 those who don't know) and i guess this now becoming part of my mourning process since they fucking disappointed me and had a horrible loss. plus the commericals could have been better. anyways i wassad 2 find no reviews on the last chapter so get going w/ those b/c they will up my mood. so enjoy and tell me what u think.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ok I have to get in there," Dean said pointing towards the door. "If I don't get in there—"

"Look sir I can't let you in," the clerk explained.

Dean hung his head. He had been trying to get into the city records office for twenty minutes with no success. This wouldn't have happened if the person behind the desk was female.

"Hey D," the clerk said happily.

"Hey Ken."

Dean's head popped up at the familiar voice.

"Need to get in the back?" Ken asked.

"Wait you're just gonna let her in there?" Dean asked.

"Yes I am."

"You've got to be fucking kidding me," she breathed.

Dean turned slowly and plastered a huge grin on his face, "It's your lucky day D."

He looked her up and down surprised to find she looked completely opposite of how she was when they met. She wore an A-line royal blue patterned skirt, with a white button down top with the sleeves rolled up, and gold stilettos.

"You know him?" Ken questioned.

"I've met him," she said dryly. "Now can I get back there?"

"Yeah sure."

"Wait a second," Dean said causing her to stop near the door. "You aren't gonna help out a friend?"

She stared at him for a second before exhaling, "Fine. Ken he's with me. It's ok."

The click of the door unlocking sounded as they entered the room filled with vast shelves teeming with documents. She walked down a row and ended up at a table in the middle of everything with a copier on one side.

Dean began laughing.

"What's so fucking funny?" she demanded putting her large black tote on the table.

"Out of all the cities in all the world," he began. "It must be fate."

"Just find what you need," she said about to move past him but he blocked her path. "Move."

"Since we're both gonna be here a while I think I need a name."

"I already gave you one."

"No you gave me a letter."

"Tell you what," she said placing her hands on her hips. "I'll give you an idea about where my birth certificate is and you can find my name."

Dean thought about it for a minute, "Deal. But I'll do it after I find what I really came here for. And since you seem to know your way around..."

"Let me guess you decided to look into the Bradley disappearance?"

His brow furrowed, "How'd you know?"

"Because I can just tell," she smirked. "Everything's in alphabetical order starting with the case closest to the door and going down each row back and forth throughout the whole room."

"Well someone's been here a lot," he muttered.

"Considering this is my hometown and I work in it I should know," she said. "Now if you'll excuse me I have work to do."

They both left to find what they needed before converging back at the table. Dean, not being one for silence, finally spoke.

"So what brings you here?"

"I'm looking up something for a friend," she answered vaguely completely immersed in her documents.

"Who's your friend?" he pressed.

She glanced up at him, "It's not relevant right now."

He stared at her realizing he wasn't going to be able to sway her easily. She was a tough nut that he was determined to crack. The more time he spent with her the more he wanted to get to know her. It wasn't about getting her into bed anymore, it was about unraveling the mystery around her. In boredom he began drumming his thumbs on the table.

"Would you stop," she snapped.

Dean paused, "Sorry."

They continued with their separate activities until Dean closed the file he was looking at.

"Done?" she inquired.

"With this," he smiled. "Now for your name."

"Well I guess I have to tell you my last name in order to find my first," she sighed leaning back in her chair.

"Guess so," Dean said mimicking her.

"Burke."

He raised an eyebrow.

"I always keep my word," she said. "Now move your ass and leave me the fuck alone."

"You sure have a mouth on you," he observed moving toward the files.

"So?"

"There are a lot of files under Burke."

"So?" she repeated watching him come back with a stack about six inches high.

"You're enjoying this aren't you?"

"Yup," she smiled. "Once you figure out the main difference in my file from all the rest...it's quite easy."

Once she finished her own work she watched him comb through file after file. He wasn't even half way through when she couldn't resist the urge to laugh.

"What's so funny?" he asked crossly.

"You," she laughed getting up to round the table.

Dean couldn't help but watch her hips before reluctantly placing his gaze on her face. She leaned on the table next to him and he noticed her eyes were so light they looked gray.

"It really isn't that fucking hard Dean," she said in a slightly seductive voice before laughing. "Here." She reached for the file he had just been combing over. "Look all the files you've already looked over have not only birth certificates but—"

"Death certificates," he finished clearing his throat realizing the proximity of her breast to his eyes. "So?"

"So?" she said incredulously standing up straight. "Do I look dead to you?"

_Fuck no, _he thought to himself looking her up and down. "No."

"So obviously mine would be without that crucial piece of information."

"Got it," he said.

She sat on the table next to him and picked up a file, "Try this one."

He looked at her curiously while taking what was handed to him. He went through all the papers one by one. It started with a birth certificate bearing the name of a woman his age. It then went on to have the same name on other city documents. Once he put it down he was met with her extended hand.

"Daniella Burke," she recited flawlessly.

He took her hand, "Dean Winchester."

"Nice to meet you Dean," she smiled.

"So what happens now?"

"You can buy me lunch," she smiled.

"You're fucking kidding me," he laughed.

"That's the least you could do since I got you in here," she said grabbing her bag.

"You know what would be even better?"

"No I'm not going to fuck you," she told him.

"Oh I'm so hurt," he whined following her out.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: i know i took 4ever but now i'm updating. i will not excuse th writers block and then a lot of other stuff happened that i don't want 2 get in2 but now i'm on spring break so hopefully i will be updating this and the companion story (especially that 1) this week. and ok i know i'm late but damn its about time sam got some ass on the show lol. but yea reviews make me happy : )

Dean was currently being directed to a restaurant by the blonde in the front seat.

"Go five blocks then take a right," she instructed.

"So Daniella..."

"Please," she scoffed. "I'm not big on my full name. Call me Dani or D."

"Alright," he laughed. "So Dani..."

"Yes Dean."

"I noticed you have your own business."

"Yeah?"

"What exactly do you do?"

"I'm a publicist," she answered.

"You mean you get to deal with all the crazy people in the papers and TV?"

Dani laughed thinking about all the people she worked for and with. The people who worked in the media were the least of her concerns. Many of the people she worked for were demanding assholes and wanted everyone to bow at their feet. "They aren't as crazy as you think hun. Turn into the parking lot."

"What I don't get is how can you do that and hunt?" he asked parking the Impala in the first open spot.

"Hunting is more of a hobby than a lifestyle," she smiled before getting out and stretched.

When Dean emerged he couldn't help but notice her nude colored bra through the gap in her button down shirt. And Dani caught him once she turned her head before putting her arms down. She didn't want to tempt him.

She led them inside and was happily greeted by the hostess, who greeted Dani like an old friend. Dani herself wasn't exactly thrilled but just went along with it. Once they were seated Dean had his eyebrows raised.

"What?"

"What was that?"

"I come here a lot," she answered glancing quickly at the menu before setting it back down.

"Why?" he asked looking around.

The restaurant was on the small side, more of a place he would frequent then the overdressed Daniella Burke. The décor was different shades of brown in a diner style of setting.

She shrugged crossing her arms over her chest, "It's quiet."

Dean started laughing.

"You know if you're going to make fun of me then I can go," she said seriously.

"You invited me here remember?"

"And you accepted," she countered.

That shut him up for about a second, "So why be a publicist?"

She avoided his gaze and sighed, "I didn't have much of a choice in that matter."

"What do you mean?"

"The job description was part of my inheritance," she said bluntly. "My parents died three years ago and being an only child I got everything."

"Sorry," he told her softly.

"It's ok," she said. "So do you have any family?"

"Just a younger brother and my dad."

"How old is your brother?"

"He's nineteen."

"Do you have the older brother complex?"

"Do you have the only child complex?"

She smiled, "You first Winchester."

Dean hesitated as he thought about it, "Yeah I guess I do."

"I don't," she said quickly. "Probably because I was always around my best friend."

"So is that who you were getting information for?"

Dani nodded.

Just as Dean was about to ask a question the waitress came to take their orders.

"So you got a boyfriend?" he asked finally.

A small smile crept across her lips, "No."

Dean lit up pleased with the answer he was given.

"You got a girlfriend?" she queried.

"Nope," he told her then smiled. "Do you want to be?"

Dani wasn't really surprised with the response but she couldn't resist. She rolled her eyes, "Start fucking thinking with your brain and not your dick."

He was taken aback by her response, and he liked it just the same.

"Do you know what you want?" she asked.

"What's good?" he began looking over the menu.

"Everything," she laughed. "It just depends on what you like."

"If it's edible I'll eat it."

Dani laughed. As they continued to talk during the meal Dani found herself beginning to like Dean a little. He was still shrouded in mystery but then again she wasn't fessing up her life story either, just enough so he would understand and keep the questions to a minimum. Once the meal was over they ended up at the Impala.

"I guess this is where we part ways," she sighed hitching her purse up on her shoulder.

Dean was confused, "No, I'll drive you home."

Dani laughed, "Winchester do you really think that I'm gonna let you know where I live?"

He thought about it for a second before smiling, "Well it couldn't hurt for me to know."

"No," she said firmly.

"Can I at least get your number?" he asked hopeful.

Dani stared at him wondering if she really should give him her number. Although he was trying very hard for her affections she was too stubborn to give in, even if he was good looking.

"I'll give it to you on one condition," she said walking closer to him.

"What's that?"

"You will use it for business only," she directed taking his phone from his hand. "No dates, booty calls, or other sort of sexual pleasure you would get out of a possible conversation."

"Fine," he smiled and watched as her finely manicured fingers worked at the tiny keys. "I will be sure to use this only for good."

"I'm sure," she told him dryly.

"So how are you getting home?"

"I live in a large metropolis," she smiled. "I'll get home like most of the people in the city, public transport specifically the train."

Dean laughed and shook his head, "Is there anyway I can convince you to come with me?"

"Fuck no," she retorted beaming. "Goodbye Dean Winchester."

"Bye Daniella Burke."

She rolled her eyes as she walked away towards the train station. Dean Winchester was an interesting man. Unbeknownst to her, her male counterpart was thinking the same thing about her and then some.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: ok so i'm back. i know i know i'm horrible. but ok not only did i have a shitload of stuff 2 do u know w/ graduating and all. i had a sort of writers block that i will explain later. for now enjoy what has actually been sitting on my comp 4 a while i just wanted 2 split it but instead i'm giving in and posting this. reviews seriously will help me in getting over my writers block so please make me happy by doing so.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dani had just walked into her office when her cell rang. Her brow furrowed when she didn't recognize the number. "Hello?"

"So what are you doing tomorrow night?" a deep voice asked.

Dani couldn't help but laugh as she recognized the obnoxious way the question was proposed to her. "It took you..." she looked at her watch sitting. "An hour before you gave in to call me. I am amazed at your self control."

"Hey I only have so much for a good looking woman like you."

Dani took a deep breath ignoring the comment, "Is tomorrow your last night in town?"

"Yup."

"Hmm," she mused. "What will we be doing if I agree to this?"

"You know the area better than me."

She laughed, "Well then what's the point of you asking me?"

"Why not ask you?" he countered.

She ran her tongue along her teeth knowing he had her there. Dani had to think about this because she still wasn't sure about Dean Winchester. He was very adamant about getting into bed with her when they first met and even now he was still at it.

"You there?" he asked.

"Yeah I was just thinking," she told him. "Well I know you like to eat so I'll surprise you with the restaurant."

"I don't have to wear a tie do I?" he asked sounding weary.

"Do you even own a tie?" she laughed.

"No," he grumbled.

"It's ok," she smiled. "I didn't expect you to."

In walked a woman with long wavy chestnut brown hair, green eyes, and a good build on a five foot eight inch frame. Dani held up her finger while the woman placed herself in the seat across the desk.

"So where am I picking you up?" Dean asked.

Reluctantly she gave him the address to her office, "Call me when you get here. See you tomorrow."

"Alright."

Dani turned back to face the questioning face of Breanne Grant her best friend of twenty three years, business partner, and hunter.

"Who was that?" she asked slowly.

"Remember that guy I told you about after my last hunting trip?" the blonde began hesitantly.

"Wait, what?!"

"Bree—"

"Are you telling me that you're actually going on a date with this guy?" her friend demanded.

Dani retold the events of the day while Bree had a sour look on her face the whole time.

"You must really like this guy," the brunette mused aloud.

"What? Why?"

"I'm serious," she insisted. "You haven't been in a serious relationship for three years, you don't date. You only have small trysts with random guys you meet when _you _decide you want to go out to the clubs, and occasionally on hunting trips."

"That doesn't mean I want to have a relationship with Dean," Dani defended although even she didn't like how that sounded to her own ears, and she wasn't sure why.

Bree just pursed her lips, "What are you doing tomorrow?"

"I'm just gonna take him to dinner since I live here and he doesn't," she sighed then decided to change the subject since she was tired of talking about this. "When are you getting out of here today?"

"Soon I just have a couple phone calls to make," the brunette said standing. "And don't think I'm dropping this subject with you Daniella. Also if he's going to become a fixture in your life I have to approve of him first."

"Yeah, yeah," she said watching her friend walk out. She was beginning to wonder why she had agreed to have dinner with the hunter herself. Although anything she did concerning Dean Winchester was hidden in a dense fog in her mind.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dani was running around her office trying to get everything ready so she could leave. Dean was supposed to pick her up within the next hour. She had stayed late because of it and she found it a useful way to make some last minute phone calls for some events over the weekend. Her cell rang and without looking she flipped it open squeezing it between her shoulder and her ear so she could carry the pile of files over to the side table.

"D," she said curtly.

"Hey D it's Dean."

"Hey," she breathed setting down the pile.

"Um...Dani we're gonna have to take a rain check on that date," he said nervously.

She cocked her head up and completely ignoring the last word, "What's wrong?"

He paused for a second, "Something came up with that job and I have to take care of it tonight."

"Ok no problem," she told him flawlessly although something was nagging in the back of her mind that it really wasn't.

"Yeah well the night isn't a complete loss because I need your help."

_I should have known, _she thought to herself and briefly closing her eyes. "What is it Winchester?"

"You'll do it?" he asked the surprise evident in his voice.

"I didn't say that," she reminded him. "It depends on what it is."

"Well we just need some supplies."

"We?"

"Yeah," he sighed. "My dad decided to drop in town last night."

"Huh," she scoffed before exhaling. "What do you need Winchester?"

Dani knew he was surprised by the pause that came after her question before rattling off a short list of items.

"Ok so come and pick them up when you're ready," she said.

"Why don't you come and give it to us?" Dean asked his voice carrying his usual flirtatious nature.

"I've been at work all day. I'm not exactly dressed to go hunting," she said looking down at herself. She wore dark wash jeans, a light pink short sleeve button down underneath a slate gray vest, and green t-strap high heels. "Besides I have to go home to get the shit anyway." She gave him her home address.

"I'll call when I get there," he said before hanging up.

Dani let out a heavy sigh as she closed her phone. All she could focus on was getting home and getting the stuff he needed.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean rolled the Impala to a stop in front of the tall apartment building. As he drove in he noticed that the atmosphere of the neighborhood was a little on the upper class side. He looked up at the building trying to guess at what floor she could possibly live on. He dialed Dani's number.

"Yeah?"

"I'm in front," he said simply.

"I'll be down soon."

The line went dead and Dean just turned his music up a little as he waited. A part of him had wished she would have invited him up, but his dreams were crushed. She came bounding toward the car and handed him a bag.

"It's all there," she smiled leaning in the window.

"Thanks."

They had a moment of tense silence.

"So I guess I'll see you around Dean," Dani said about to leave but Dean stopped her.

"D why don't you come with?" he asked really not wanting her to leave and also feeling bad about having to cancel dinner on her.

She hesitated, "I don't know Dean,"

"My dad won't mind," he insisted. "Hop in."

"Dean I need to fucking change my clothes—"

"I'll wait," he said leaning back in his seat.

"You never give up do you?"

He smirked, "I have no reason to."

Dani stopped to think about it. It would be weird to do a job with not only Dean but Daddy Winchester. Then on the other hand her night would be wasted if she didn't.

"Come on it'll be fun," he urged.

"Can you wait for me to change?" she asked knowing he'll just say yes.

"Course," he retorted opening his mouth for another comment but she stopped him.

"Before you fucking ask," she said. "No you can't come up."

He laughed as she entered her building. This was going to be interesting.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They came to a stop in a not completely deserted parking lot, next to a large red truck where a man with a graying beard stood. They emerged from the car and Dean saw his father's suspicious and angry look.

"Dani Burke this is my dad John Winchester," Dean introduced as he opened the trunk.

Dani observed where Dean got his height from but obviously not his people skills. She could see the hard look on the older man, but she understood. If Bree had brought someone she didn't know at all on a hunt she wouldn't be a happy camper either.

"Nice to meet you," she replied just like she would meeting anyone else.

Dean handed her some items she would need.

"Thanks," she said taking them and placing them where they needed to be.

"Dean," his father commanded moving away from where Dani stood.

_Here we go, _he thought. He knew this wasn't going to be good. His father wasn't exactly thrilled with the idea when he had pitched it to him.

"Dean what is this?" John demanded.

"Dani's a great hunter dad—"

"I don't care," the older Winchester snapped. "You shouldn't have brought her here."

Dean kept silent. He didn't like making his father angry.

Dani could hear everything that was being said but kept to herself.

"This is dangerous and I don't need to be looking out for someone I don't even know," John continued.

"I'm not asking you to look out for her," Dean explained.

"So who is?"

"I can look out for myself just fine," she said darkly cocking a shotgun.

John looked her up and down once more the mistrust still written on his face. He turned toward his son glancing at the blonde. "She's your responsibility not mine."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

ok so my explaination 4 my block is now going here. i wasn't working on the shit i should being the stuff 2 post. instead i was busy working out ideas that r extremely good (so my friends say who r helping me talk it out) plot lines 4 pieces 2 come. this particular story is pretty mapped out but i have yet 2 write it all out. but this may become a sort of series b/c i'm probably going 2 cut this in2 3 stories. and 4 those loyal readers its gonna drive u crazy i know it.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: i know i know. i have no excuse except that writers block is a bitch. now lucky for u i might update some more at the lastest tomorrow. now u can't be mad if i do that. u know the drill. reviews make me happy. : )

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_He is so fucking stupid. Why would I ever fucking think he was a nice guy?_ Dani was one pissed off woman as she walked down the darkened street at a brisk pace. She wanted to get as far away from the Winchester men as possible.

"D would you stop?" Dean shouted from the Impala. He had been slowly driving next to her for about seven blocks.

She ignored him.

"Dani…"

"Leave me the fuck alone Winchester!" she hissed.

_Why do women have to be so fucking difficult? _He thought taking a deep breath. "What if I don't want to?"

"Then you can waste your time and a tank of gas for nothing," she answered nonchalantly. Just ahead of her she spotted a "One Way" sign and quickened her steps before disappearing around the corner.

"Goddamn it," he muttered parking the car and getting out. _Why am I doing this? _"D!" he called after her jogging a little to keep up. He was about to reach out to her when she turned.

"I don't want to have another fucking thing to do with you!" The scene form only minutes before kept flashing through her mind reminding her of why she hated him at this very moment. She pointed at him, "You don't get to say anything. And actually I'm surprised you're so talkative all of a sudden."

"I don't want to argue with you D," he said softly. "I didn't do anything."

"Exactly," she yelled. "You didn't do shit!"

Dean's face became dark, "What did you want me to do?"

"Defend me," she said her voice coming down a few notches. Suddenly the hurt in her eyes was apparent. "Something other than what you did. I stood there like an idiot defending your actions against your father and what did you do? You stood there silent. You couldn't even look at me."

Dean remained silent letting his eyes fall to the ground. She was right and he could say nothing to defend his actions.

She paused and when he didn't offer anything she continued, "I'm beginning to wonder if you actually agree with him?"

"Of course I don't," he said quickly meeting her eyes.

"You sure don't act like it," she snapped. Her anger was now giving way to exhaustion. Considering she had worked all day and now had done a hunt her body was suddenly giving out. She ran her hands over her hair and began to walk away. She couldn't take this any longer.

He couldn't let her walk away like this. And a good looking woman alone in a dark deserted city, armed or not, was not something he wanted to worry about. "Fine be mad," he shouted after her. "At least let me give you a ride home?"

Dani stopped realizing why it was probably a good idea to suck up her pride and take the offer. Wordlessly she turned around and walked straight to the Impala without another word the whole way back.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Dani there's someone here to see you," her assistant's voice came over the phone.

"Name?" the blonde demanded still a little bothered from the night before, especially when she only got four hours of sleep in the end.

"John Winchester."

Dani froze. What the fuck was John Winchester doing in her office? How did he find her? Not that it was hard of course, but still. "Send him in."

Not a second later the older man walked through the door and Dani paused in her work to lean back in her chair. "Have a seat Mr. Winchester," she said trying to keep as much of her dark mood out of her voice as possible.

"Call me John," he said sitting across from her hesitantly. Then he did something surprising, he smiled. "Nice place you got here."

"Thanks," she replied dryly. She didn't know what to think of him being here and observed him carefully. He was different from the night before. Calmer, maybe? She wasn't in the mood for either Winchester, least of all John.

"Look," he began meeting her eyes. "I know I'm not your favorite person right now." She resisted the urge to scoff at him. "But I came to apologize."

_This is interesting,_ Dani thought to herself.

"Now you can accept my apology or not, but I want you to do something for me."

"I have yet to hear an apology grace your lips John," she injected coolly.

He paused obviously not expecting this then he nodded, "Well…I'm sorry for everything I said to you last night. And I'm sorry for underestimating you like I did. You are a damn good hunter."

"Thank you," she said calmly.

"How long have you been doing it?"

"Almost four years," she answered.

He nodded, "Pretty good."

She took a deep breath sitting up, "Now what do you want John? I'm a very busy woman."

"Dean and I talked last night," John sighed. "And I would like you to give him a second chance. I know you blame him for a part of last night."

"Why should I?" she countered. Now the conversation became even more interesting. John Winchester was not only apologizing, he was practically begging for his son as well.

"Because unlike a lot of the girls he goes after you're different," he explained. "Better to tell you the truth." Dani couldn't hide her surprise very well at hearing the statement. "He also treats you differently. He'll stand by you. I can tell he really likes you."

Trying to maintain her composure at what John had just admitted to her she retorted, "So what?"

"I want what's best for my son," he urged becoming a bit frustrated. "And you are what's best for my son."

Dani laughed, "What's best for one person doesn't mean it's best for the other."

"In some cases that's true," he reasoned then he smiled. "But I see something between you two. Just give him a chance."

The blonde didn't say anything taking in the older man's words. Slowly he rose from his seat.

"Again I'm sorry," he said. "And thanks for seeing me."

She just watched him go thinking on his words.


	6. Chapter 6

Dani and Bree sat in the salon getting their hair done and so far the blonde had been lucky enough to avoid any questions about the night before since all the talk was of work and events in the news. But of course when it came to their relationship Bree never left a stone unturned for long.

"So how was your date with Dean?" the brunette slyly asked.

"You went on a date?" her stylist Jake asked incredulously.

"It wasn't going to be a date in the first place," she tried to remind her friend.

Bree glared at her in the mirror, "He asked you to dinner. It's a date."

"Well whatever it was supposed to be didn't happen."

"Now why is that?" Jake asked.

Dani sighed figuring how she could censor it for those not schooled in the world of the supernatural. "His dad made a surprise visit last night," she finally resigned.

"His dad?" they both said.

"He felt bad about canceling on me so he invited me along."

"To what?" Bree asked.

The blonde shrugged but gave the brown counterpart a tell you later look, "Just a little outing but it didn't really go so smoothly."

"You met his father on the first date," Jake shook his head. "That's a recipe for disaster."

"If you want to get technical about it that wasn't our first date," Dani explained. "More like our second plus drinks when we met."

"Is he cute at least? Scale of one to ten."

"Beauty is relative," she reminded him to which he pursed his lips. "But I guess I'll give him…maybe an eight and a half, nine."

Jake let out a whistle while Bree looked very surprised.

"Now I really do have to meet him," Bree said.

"Back to what we were talking about," Dani began. "The meeting with his father didn't go well. In fact not only did I get practically insulted by his dad, Dean didn't do shit to defend me."

"I'll kill him," added Bree.

"I'm not done. I, of course yelled at him."

Jake inserted, "Good girl."

"And afterwards he did drive me home."

"Has he called you?" Bree asked.

"Nope, but his dad stopped by the office this morning," the blonde continued on so Bree wouldn't bitch and rant about it. "He actually apologized and told me to reconsider my thoughts on his son."

"And?"

"I'm still thinking about it."

Both of the other two people glanced at each other and Dani saw it.

"What?"

"You're thinking about it?" Bree repeated. "I don't think I've heard those words come out of your mouth in a _very_ long time."

Even though she didn't out and say it Dani knew what her best friend was referring to. But she was really tired of the whole Dani needs a man to complete her life conversation right now.

"How much do you like him?" Jake continued obviously joining the get Dani a man cause.

"From what I know of him his faults at the moment are huge flirt ad he travels a lot. The loyalty to his dad thing is puzzling though."

"Of course it is," Bree told her. "In that situation it's bad because it damaged you, but it shows you that if you have to you can trust him."

"I could never do what you girls do," Jake laughed. "I am always mesmerized by your perceptions of people."

The girls laughed.

"So should I call him?" Dani asked.

Jake answered first, "I think you should at least sort some things out with him."

"I'll withhold my judgment for now," Bree told her with the look of until I hear the entire story of what happened.

* * *

"I don't know what to do with you now," Bree shrugged as she went about her office. "All of your actions are confusing the shit out of me."

Dani turned to watch her friend move about. She had just explained everything in detail. "So what do you think I should do?"

"I cannot give an honest opinion until I meet the bastard."

"Bree just tell me what you think right now," the blonde begged.

The brunette rounded her desk and looked up at her friend, "I think that unless he contacts you somehow and asks for forgiveness then to hell with him."

"Thank you," Dani told her. "God how hard was it for you to say that."

"Yeah, yeah," Bree said going through the pile of paper in front of her. "Now don't you have work to do."

Dani laughed heading towards the door, "Hey not my fault."

"I know it's those damn Winchesters."

* * *

A/N: Yeah I have no excuse for why this chapter was never put up. I also feel bad for the years of writer's block. Honestly no lies, it was the anti-depressants. But i got my mojo back now and I'm in a supernatural mood for no reason at all. So be prepared for some updates not only on this but on YKHTP! Now plz don't make me beg for the reviews ppl!


End file.
